


The True Meaning of Bliss

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Chest Play, Longing, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Based on a confession submitted to Dirty Assassin’s Creed Secrets and written by request of said confessor @filifuck. I hope you like it!“This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The characters are the property of their own individual creators/IP holders.”This mission was to be a simple one. This mission was to be a test of wills. This mission could determine if two people could truly work together for the benefit of Egypt. The only question was, would something forbidden get in the way?Having the opportunity to work with the Medjay known as Bayek of Siwa was an opportunity you were not going to pass up. You had heard the stories of his fighting prowess. The stories of him working for the benefit of the people of Egypt. To your delight all the stories turned out to be true. Bayek of Siwa was more than you expected.
Relationships: Bayek of Siwa X Male Reader
Kudos: 3





	The True Meaning of Bliss

Based on a confession submitted to Dirty Assassin’s Creed Secrets and written by request of said confessor @filifuck. I hope you like it!

“This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The characters are the property of their own individual creators/IP holders.”

This mission was to be a simple one. This mission was to be a test of wills. This mission could determine if two people could truly work together for the benefit of Egypt. The only question was, would something forbidden get in the way?

Having the opportunity to work with the Medjay known as Bayek of Siwa was an opportunity you were not going to pass up. You had heard the stories of his fighting prowess. The stories of him working for the benefit of the people of Egypt. To your delight all the stories turned out to be true. Bayek of Siwa was more than you expected.

But what you didn’t expect when you finally met him face to face was to see just how handsome of a man he really was in all his glory. You didn’t expect to fall for him at first sight. With his long hair pulled back and to the side and his beard, he was even more handsome. Especially when he wore his tunic, the one that showed off all the parts of him that you enjoyed looking at the most. The first time you saw him wear it at the bathhouse, showing his large, hairy chest, your heart nearly stopped.

Though you did fall for Bayek, you said nothing to the others about it. Such thoughts were enough to draw trouble, the kind that no one wanted. Along with that, it was known that Bayek was once married to a lovely woman named Aya. Aya was known to be just as fierce a warrior as Bayek and was known to have ties to the Ptolemies. There were stories that the two of them had went their separate ways but were still attached. You took that to mean that your chances with Bayek were nonexistent. So, you stayed silent, after all, what was the point of saying anything if there was no chance at all.

Burying your feelings for him was easier said than done. You had to work hard to not stare too much when he trained you. You had to work to keep your tone civil around him, lest you say something that you couldn’t take back. Along with these measures, you made a point to avoid being alone with him, though there were times where that was impossible. Being with him brought forth so much that you wanted to keep hidden and the more you spent time with him, you wondered just how much longer you could hide it.

Unbeknownst to you and the others of the Order, Bayek had his own interests in you, far beyond being an assassin. Those interests had begun when he had sought you out to join the order. Having heard that you had created a small group to work against the Romans, he had set out to meet you. Once the two of you formally sat down to discuss things, you quickly realized that the two of you had the same goals and it would be in the best interests of all involved to band together.

Soon enough, it was to be put to the test. Bayek wanted to explore some unknown sites out in the desert and requested that you and you alone accompany him on this mission. Logic screamed “No”, it wasn’t safe enough to go out on this mission, but emotions overruled and somehow the words that came out were “I’d be honored.” With that smile, the smile that made your heart swell, Bayek let know that the two of you would set out at first light the next day.

You spent the rest of that day at the Temple making offerings. Offerings that the two of you would return safely and that the two of you would come back still on good terms with each other. After you finished and after a rather restless night, you met up with Bayek and set off into the desert. He was in a rather cheerful mood and told you that he expected this mission to take several days, with the two of you having to make camp out in the desert. That bit of news both thrilled and terrified you. Nights spent out in the desert with the man you were in love with. Perhaps the Gods had a hand in this.

Once the sun began to set, you and Bayek reached the Aquifer Oasis in the Qattara Depression. To your surprise, for once it was empty of hyenas. It was then that he suggested that the two of you make camp for the night. Hardly daring to speak, you nodded and said nothing when he offered to go gather some wood for a fire.

Once Bayek found enough, he started to build it. Once it was hot enough, the two of you settled down by it and partook of some of the rations you had packed, things like bread and fruit, things that could be quickly eaten. The rations could be spread out and supplemented with game from the desert. If one knew where to look, one could eat well indeed.

While the two of you ate, Bayek took the lead on the conversation. His voice was so pleasurable to listen to that any topic he spoke on was an enjoyable one. Though Bayek didn’t mind taking the lead, he did notice how quiet you were near him. It confirmed for him what he had suspected for some time. Bayek was good at many things, among them reading others, and there was something that he had read in your body language from the day he met you.

Bayek knew you desired him and had known for some time. He could always tell when you would sneak a glance at him, only to quickly turn away when caught. He could always sense your eyes following him closely during training. Though he knew, he never mentioned it to you or others. The way he saw it, if you didn’t disclose it, it was not up for discussion and he wanted to respect that. He wanted to tell you that he himself felt something between the two of you, but he didn’t wish to drive you away.

He wished he could tell you how much he admired you. He admired your passion for life, your humility, your determination to see the people of Egypt safe. He loved how much you looked after those under you, how that you were a man of conviction. Bayek could admire a man firm in his beliefs, a man who would do what was best for Egypt. You were that man; you were everything to him.

Wanting to hear more from you, Bayek asked “What do you want most?”

The question surprised you. “What do you mean?”

“What do you want most from life?”

“For myself or for Egypt?” You asked.

“Both.”

It didn’t take much to come up with an answer. “For Egypt, I want her safe from others who would pillage her. I want her free from the likes of the Romans. “You answered earnestly.

“And for yourself? If you could have anything for yourself?” Bayek asked pointedly.

You were torn on how to answer that. Should you be open and honest here now or should you just say what everyone else in life hoped for.

“Happiness.” You spoke gently. “Happiness with the ma..I mean, with the one I love.”

That hesitation didn’t escape Bayek’s notice. It was further confirmation, confirmation that he was looking for. Bayek himself was more open minded than most when it came to carnal matters. It was always a passion of his, facilitating other’s desires. Now that he had the chance to facilitate yours, he was going to provide that was what you really wanted. If you didn’t, that would be the end of it.

“What if you could have it tonight?” Bayek asked, turning more towards you, his gaze making you feel weak.

“Have what?” You asked, nervous about what Bayek could mean. Was he simply curious or was he offering something?

“A lifetime of happiness or just an evening of it?” Bayek asked, his voice dropping even deeper, making you shiver and making you stiff. “Whatever you desire.”

There it was. What you wanted for so long was right here in front of you. Could this really be happening?

“Are you sure?” You asked hoarsely,

“Yes”

Bayek removed his weapons and cloak, slowly as to let you enjoy watching him strip down. Watching your eyes grow wider with each piece that fell to the ground increased his own arousal. This was going to be so enjoyable for the both of you. Bayek laid flat one his back next to the fire, bringing his hands behind his head.

“Come to me and indulge yourself.” 

As quick as you could, you stripped down, letting your weapons and clothes fall where they may. Once you were naked, you crawled over to Bayek and straddled his chest, your hard cock coming to rest between his large, hairy muscles. Planting your hands firmly on him, you thrust forward and back, delighting at the sight and feel of your cock rubbing against him. The hair on Bayek’s chest felt like silk against your skin.

Illuminated by the flames, all alone just the two of you, naked before the Gods, you rubbed yourself against him more. His chest was so large, so strong that to see his muscles so close made you throb. Bayek’s body was so divine, you felt as if he had been made just for you by the Gods, every inch of it was so perfect. You felt the urge to stop and perhaps suck on his nipples, but to do so would mean you would have to stop and stopping was the last thing you wanted to do.

Bayek licked his lips as he watched you take your pleasure. Your cock was long, thick, and so inviting to him. Even more delightful was the feeling of your nails in his skin, your fingers running through his thick chest hair and the deep, gasping breaths you took with each movement. Unknown to you, Bayek’s own cock was throbbing with pleasure, so much so that Bayek wanted to reach behind you and stroke it.

“Is it what you hoped for?” He purred, though he could guess the answer. Though he could guess, he wanted to hear you speak it, that pleasure he wanted for so long.

“Yes.” You managed to speak through the waves of intense pleasure as you continued your rhythm.. “Gods, yes.”

Bayek felt himself get even harder. Knowing that his body was even more pleasing to you gave him such a thrill. If his chest alone could make you want to come, he could imagine just how much you would delight in other parts of his body. Just as much as he would delight in using yours for his own pleasure.

Bayek brought his arms together, as if to almost wrap his muscles around your cock. Instantly he noted just how much it thrilled you, you moaned so loud he was sure the sound would carry through the desert night. But it was worth it to see you twitch in delight, to see your balls tighten as you started to near your climax.

Bayek noticed that now, with how he lay, that you were bringing your cock in closer. So close Bayek knew he could reach out with his tongue and lick the thick tip of your manhood. He knew that if he did so, it would not only delight both you but him as well. The more he watched your manhood pulse, the more he wanted to swallow it whole and partake of your seed. But if he were patient, he would get to watch you come just for him, because of him. And then it would be his turn.

You could feel Bayek’s breath on your skin. You could see how much he bit his lip in pleasure, feel him writhe under you. He was enjoying this far more than you expected him to. You wondered just how hard he was for you; just how close he was to coming to spilling his own seed all over himself. Getting him all dirty would be quite the mess, but perhaps he would allow you to clean him up, with just your mouth.

All those ungodly thoughts combined with the feeling of his breath and his skin pushed you even closer. It was all too quick for you. You didn’t want to stop, not now, not ever. This was your one chance to make Bayek yours.

Both of your voices turned into deep guttural growls as you let loose. Such vile curses fell from your lips as your seed came forth and began to spill all over Bayek’s chest, some even spilling near his mouth. You were still in the middle of coming while Bayek licked at the white mess. It was salty but pleasing to his tongue. Looking down he saw that much of his chest was covered in the delightful mixture. There was so much of it that the tip of your cock was also glistening with it.

Bayek suddenly grabbed a hold of your hips and pulled you towards him. You swore loudly as you felt Bayek’s mouth envelope your manhood, sucking hard and deep for those last mouthfuls of your seed. The tip of your cock easily reached the back of his throat. You shivered with delight as Bayek fit all of you into his mouth and feeling him growl deeply made you spill even more seed, deep down his throat. Bayek kept sucking on you until he felt you go limp and so he eased his mouth off you, stopping only to suck gently on the tip once more.

You were all but spent. Covered in sweat from both the flames and the exertion, you could have easily collapsed and laid in Bayek’s arms the rest of the night. You didn’t know how you were still straddling him, just that you were and glancing down deeply into Bayek’s eyes, you could tell he wanted more. More of you.

“So, you have indulged. Now it’s my turn.” He purred in that deep voice as he lifted himself up. Instantly felt yourself aroused again. You knew you wanted him, but to know he wanted more of you? That was almost too much.

Bayek could name so many ways he wanted to fuck you in that moment. He could flip you over and take you from behind. He could tie you up and have his way with you, perhaps tease you before taking you roughly. The taste of you was still on his tongue, still ever so delightful. Glancing at your luscious mouth, he could only think of one thing at that moment that he wanted. If he still had the strength for the rest later, he could do that as well.

Bayek moved out from under you and got to his knees. Reaching out, he cupped your face his hands and brought you in for a deep kiss. You could taste traces of yourself on him and while his tongue explored your mouth and yours his, you felt Bayek placing your hands on his own cock. He moaned into your mouth even more as he guided you on how he liked to be stroked.

“Feel that, that’s all because of you.” He whispered between kisses. “You make me so hard (Y/N), with how perfect you are. How perfect your body is.”

You all but melted inside hearing him speak those words, words that you dreamed about him whispering but never imagined him speaking it aloud. Words that were so blasphemous, but so arousing. So much so that you nearly lost your composure.

“Your hands feel amazing. Your mouth delights me (Y/N), so much so I can’t get enough of it.” Bayek continued, his seductive words making you weak in the knees. “Put your mouth on my cock.”

Being ordered like that filled you with such lust, you could hardly say ‘no’. Though you didn’t wish to stop kissing him, you moved your mouth away from his and down Bayek’s thick neck. He moaned deeply as he felt you kiss your way down his chest. Now that you had the chance, you took your mouth and quickly sucked on each of his nipples as you always imagined doing so. Bayek’s breath hitched as he felt you work your way down his perfect stomach to just above his manhood. Bayek was so large you wondered how you might take all of him in.

At the base of his cock, you kissed him, gently grabbing his stones as you did so, moving them about in your hand. You covered every inch of him in kisses, your soft lips making him pulse. As you reached the tip of him, you popped it in your mouth and sucked on it hard, nearly making Bayek collapse in pleasure. The saltiness of his skin was so delicious and so you gave in. Now on your hands and knees, you took even more of him in your mouth, not stopping till you reached the base. Your mouth was so unbelievably full of his cock you nearly choked.

Bayek didn’t know what was more arousing, seeing you swallow him, or feeling your breath on his skin. So many times, he had imagined pulling you aside someone in a dark corner, putting you on your knees and having you pleasure him. But here, alone in the desert under the full moon, nothing was better than watching and feeling your mouth move up and down the length of him. Bayek put his hands on your head and gripped you as you pleasured him, your moaning making him twitch even more.

“That’s it (Y/N), take it all.” He growled in pleasure as he moved his hips in time with your movements, fucking your mouth hard. His grunting, along with the sounds of you moving up and down his cock made the most erotic sounds. The both of you together found a wonderful rhythm and soon neither of you could think straight, you could only enjoy each other.

Bayek marveled at how skillful you were, working him with your mouth. Often you would take a hand and caress the rest of Bayek as you indulged in his cock, wanting to savor every moment, lest it never happen again. Bayek enjoyed your sensuous touch so much he took your hands in his and guided them over his chest and stomach. Once they reached his hips, Bayek held them firmly in place there. Taking the hint from him, you gripped him tightly, making Bayek sigh deeply and making him thrust harder.

It was hard to tell who was pleasuring who more, but the two of you still went at it. While your mouth was busy with Bayek’s cock, you felt your own become hard again, almost harder than before. You ached for the chance to be played with, so you kept one hand on Bayek and took the other, reaching underneath you and started stroking your shaft.

Through the waves of pleasure, Bayek opened his eyes and gazed down upon you. Even in the darkness he could see what you were doing. The knowledge that he made you this aroused was intoxicating and made him recall the tasted of your seed. He wanted more of it and more he would have.

Though he was reluctant to let go, Bayek pulled himself out of your mouth. Before you could say anything, Bayek pushed you onto the ground. He then climbed over you and switched directions so that his mouth was now over your hips with his cock and balls resting on your face. You quickly took him in your mouth again while Bayek swallowed you whole. He moaned loudly as he took every inch in, already tasting a bit of your seed starting to seep out.

Soon the two of you found a good rhythm, matching the other movements and it wasn’t long before the two of you were ready to spill your seed into the others mouth. Bayek knew just how delicious yours would be and hoped that you would find his to be equally delightful. If you did, there would be as much as you wanted to partake, tonight and every other night.

Bayek’s mouth felt rapturous around your cock. With ease he took in ever inch of you, grunting and growling as loudly as you as he worked you with just his mouth. He loved just how full of you he was, the tip of you easily reaching the back of his throat. He ached for all of you, not just a taste. He knew how he could get all he wanted.

Taking a free hand, he began caressing your balls. As sensuous as Bayek’s voice was, his feather light touch made you shiver and whimper loudly. Watching you move below him with delight, Bayek kept at it, enough that you began thrusting your hips, fucking his mouth as he sucked even harder. You quickly returned the favor by reaching up and caressing Bayek as well. Running your fingers just under his large sack nearly made him lose it.

Bayek brought his mouth of your cock just long enough to growl “Come. Give me all of your seed.” No sooner had those words slipped out of his mouth, he swallowed you whole again and sucked you harder than before. Being commanded to come by him undid you completely and so you did. With your own mouth still full, you could only groan as you felt yourself release streams of seed into Bayek’s mouth and down his throat. Bayek kept sucking on you as so to swallow every single drop of your nectar.

Bayek couldn’t get over just how delicious you were and was soon ready to give you something divine as well. With his own mouth still busy, Bayek let go and with a deep shuddering sigh, released his own seed. Quickly your mouth was filled with the most delicious of tastes and like Bayek, you kept sucking hard on him as he came, swallowing large amounts of seed. Though you soon felt the waves of pleasure start to subside, the two of you slowed down your pace, not wanting to let go. Soon each of you went limp and Bayek slowly rolled himself off and laid down beside you.

With the fire still going strong, seeing you in a post pleasure state, Bayek basked in your presence. You had the most blissful of looks on your face, your body drenched with sweat. Bayek kept silent as he watched you come back down and as you slowly opened your eyes to look at him, Bayek could resist the urge to climb on top you again and kiss you. The feel of his lips on yours nearly made your heart stop. You never imagined them to be so soft on yours and soon the kisses became more reverent, with Bayek’s tongue finding yours.

“I want more of you.” Bayek murmured between kisses. “I want all of you.”

Instantly your heart and the rest of you swelled. You felt just how much more that Bayek wanted you was well. All you wanted at that moment, entangled in the arms of the man you loved most was to spend the rest of the night having all of each other, in every way possible.

That night, you learned what it meant to truly make love to another and to have another make love to you. That night, you learned what true bliss was.


End file.
